


Guess Who!

by Yuunyanshi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuunyanshi/pseuds/Yuunyanshi
Summary: The members of IDOLiSH7 are invited by Re:vale to participate in a Secet Santa Game for their very special Chrismas project.





	Guess Who!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcyStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyStarlight/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Steph! We don't know each other so writing for you was quite the challenge, but I hope you enjoy this!  
> (Also, sorry for being terrible at coming up with fic titles)

"Everyone, please gather here for a moment!"

It was the second week of December, and with the year reaching it's end, things were getting busier than ever at Takanashi Productions. Tsumugi, as the manager of a group with seven people, barely have had any free time for as long as she could remember, but now her efforts had paid off and she was the bringer of good news.

"For Christmas this year, IDOLiSH7 will be taking part in a special celebration being hosted by Re:vale! A short report with pictures will be released later online, but since me and Okazaki-san will check it's content and have the last say in it, you all will have plenty of time to relax from work during the party!"

"A party with Re:vale? That sounds fun! Is there anything we're supposed to prepare beforehand?"

Mitsuki, affected by her energetic tone, seemed to be just as excited about the project.

"Actually, yes! We're going to have a meeting a few days prior to the event to draw names for a Secret Santa Game! Each one of you should prepare an anonymous Christmas card that will be handed to your giftee, who will then try to guess who it is from. It seems that the idea of this project is to strengthen your bonds, as well as convey to the fans just how close to each other you have become."

"That's nice and all, but who else is going to attend the party? Depending on the kind of people that will be there, onii-san would rather stay at home, you know."

"Y-Yamato-san, as much as I said that this would be a relaxing experience, it's still part of your job! The fans seem to really like to see how everyone interacts with members of other groups...!"

Yamato was still not amused.

"So?"

"It seems that it'll be only us and Re:vale this time. But! That doesn't mean you should slack off, especially after your seniors tried so hard to organize all this!"

Riku, who wad been smiling happily just a minute before, made a slightly disappointed face.

"Eh? TRIGGER is not coming?"

To which Tsumugi complemented her explanation:

"It seems that they were also invited, but had to decline the offer due to a modeling job in Kyoto..."

"I see..."

Tamaki, as if sensing Riku's mood starting to drop, tried to lift his friend's spirit.

"Rikkun, even if Tenten won't be there, we will, so let's play lots."

"Tamaki-kun is right. Cheer up, Riku-kun."

"And, if the party is not enough, we can make Yamato-san take us for dinner at some fancy place later!"

"Onii-san doesn't like that idea very much..."

"Everything is gonna be _ok_. We are idols. Our job is to make people smile. We will ensue that you have the time of your life!"

"Rokuya-san, isn't that quite the bold statement...? Although I don't particularly disagree with it."

Touched by his group members words, Riku teared up a bit.

"Guys...!"

Seeming satisfied with how their conversation turned out, Tsumugi, who was just quietly witnessing the exchange between the members, concluded her speech.

"If there are no more questions, that's what I had to report for now! Please do look forward to this project!"

"Yes!"

-

And so, the day had finally arrived.

"Manager, no one informed us beforehand that the party was supposed to end with a sleepover!"

"Iori-san, good work on the rehearsal earlier! I, too, was told about the sleepover just now, but they did tell me to not schedule anything else before dawn the next day... Is there any problems?"

"Actually, there is. We have plans for the party itself, but what are we supposed to do after it ends?"

"The photographer will be excused right after the party, and the contents of whatever you all do during the night is going to be mentioned only briefly and without going into detail, so the plan is to simply enjoy it to your heart's content!"

"That's very like Re:vale... They spoil us too much. Like the other time at the mountain and hot springs."

"That's true, they are wonderful seniors. Since they have been active for longer, they must know the pressure from work at this time of the year, and planned accordingly to give us some time to breath..."

Their conversation was cut short as the other members came to the van where they were already waiting. With the last minute news, some faces showed signs of uneasiness, but it seemed as if there was some kind of unspoken agreement between them to not spoil an entire event with useless complaints. Besides, it's not like something like that was such a unusual thing since the boys from IDOLiSH7 live all in the same dorm. There were countless times when the group got together to watch TV and ended falling asleep right next to each other in the living room.

After the initial shock (if it could even be called that), Nagi started talking to Mitsuki about some Magical Kokona new special episode, what soon evolved into a general and heated discussion about some new coffee shop that opened near their agency.

"Hey manager, what do you think about that new place?"

" _Oh_ , Yamato, I could feel your second intentions regarding Tsumugi from across the car..."

"Even though you're right by my side, Nagi...?"

And, like that, jumping from one random subject to another, when they noticed, the van had arrived at the place.

-

The place rented for the party was a house with a big hall, that was beautifully decorated with Christmas motifs. Close to one of the walls, a long wood table displayed a variety of bite-sized foods for the guests, and a familiar cup shape caught Tamaki's attention: for his delight, tonight's menu included included King Pudding.

"Welcome! Momo-chan has been waiting for you guys for forever~"

The members of IDOLiSH7 were greeted cheerfully by a over excited Momo.

In response, Tsumugi approached the spot where Re:vale, their manager and the photographer were and politely expressed her gratitude.

"Thank you for inviting IDOLiSH7 for this project! We'll be in your care today!"

To which Rinto replied in a friendly way, as he usually did:

"No problem, it's a pleasure to work with you again. It's a pity that TRIGGER couldn't join us this time, but let's do our best with both groups present here."

While the managers were talking, Yuki approached their juniors and pointed to something on a nearby small table.

"We've brought some props, feel free to play around with them. This is a Christmas party, after all."

As he said that, Yuki readily took a pair of fake reindeer antlers from the pile and put them on Yamato, who seemed to be quite annoyed by it.

"Hello, Re:vale. Thank you for inviting us, _not-so-thank-you_ for the antlers."

Mitsuki took the chance to playfully tease their (reindeer) leader.

"Haha, Old Man, they really suit you!"

"Oh? Wouldn't that make you a little elf, Mitsu?"

"HEY—"

"Oh, if it's like that, then I'll become Santa Claus and bring a smile to all the girls, and also, to my dear friend's faces!"

"Nagi sure is cool..."

"How can he say that with such a straight face..."

"If Nagicchi is Santa I want him to get me a pudding."

"Tamaki-kun, at least wait until the right time to eat it!"

The duo Re:vale looked at the commotion with interest at first, and soon burst out laughing.

"Our juniors are really cute."

"They sure are, Yuki! Hey guys, let's eat lots to have energy for our special Secret Santa Game later!"

As if it were trying to agree with Momo's suggestion, Riku's stomach growled. Loudly.

"Waaah?! S-sorry, that just now was...!"

Riku was so embarrassed that he wasn't sure of what to say, but Momo simply approached the boy and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's alright, I understand! To tell you the truth, me and Yuki haven't eaten anything since breakfast to make sure we would have enough space for all the delicious food that would be served here!"

And, like that, the first activity of the party seemed to have been decided.

After everyone (but Tamaki, that insisted he had to take the pudding with him) finished their meals and took a moment to relax, both managers brought to the group the 9 letters. It was time for the main attraction. Tsumugi was in charge of explaining the activity once more.

"Guys, now it's time for our special Secret Santa Game, in which everyone received a card from your Secret Santa and, judging by how it looks like, needs to try to guess who it is from! Is there anyone who would like to start?"

Nagi, Tamaki, Riku and Momo all raised their hands, so the honor (?) of being the first person had to be decided by a game of Rock Paper Scissors. Nagi was the lucky one this time.

" _Okay_ , leave it to me!"

The blonde hold his card beautifully and showed it to the others. A neat, simple but nevertheless elegant-looking envelope.

"This card, like a present from God, is very beautiful and clean. Therefore, this work of art must have been made by our Iori!"

"You are right."

"Of corse I am. Never underestimate the power of friendship, I could have easily guessed anyone's card si—"

Nagi seemed to have started a long monologue, but Mitsuki was not having it.

"Okay okay, we got it, now be quiet. Iori, it's your turn!"

"Very well."

Taking his envelope from the table next to them, he showed to the others what looked like a common store-bought card.

"It's definitely from Nikaidou-san. Not only he would hardly have any motivation to make something handmade, our leader has been working more hours than everyone else, so even if he wanted to, I doubt he would have had enough time to come up with something more elaborated."

"Spot on, Ichi. I suppose it's my turn now, uh."

Yamato, who have been holding on to his envelope since earlier, simply raised it enough for everyone to check it. It was decorated with bright-colored washi tape.

"It's from Momo-san. It's the same color as his nail polish. Next."

"Yay, Momo-chan is next!"

Waving his gift just above his head, the others could see a formal-looking envelope.

"This looks like Sougo's doing! You are a good guy, but it's okay to let your imagination flow freely when you want! Momo-chan would be happy to see that, too!"

"T-thank you for the encouraging words, I'll do my best."

Timidly holding his envelope with both hands, everyone saw a big anime girl face shaped card.

"I suppose this is from Nagi-kun? He invited me to watch Kokona with him once before."

"Yes, that's right!"

Since Nagi had already had his turn before, Riku was appointed as the next person to go.

Holding a bright-colored envelope in the air, the greenish color made it look like the card was glowing.

"This is from Yuki-san! It follows the same pattern as Momo-san's, but has Yuki-san's nail polish color!"

In response to Riku's enthusiastic answer, Yuki clapped his hands.

"Good job finding out, Riku-kun."

Pointing to the envelope placed on the floor in front of him, a card with energetic-looking details caught the boys' attention.

"It's from Mitsuki-kun, isn't it? He may be small, but knows how to act manly. Momo tells me a lot about the sports you play together."

"Ah, thank you! Here's the card I received!"

A pudding-shaped card could be seen trough the thin paper envelope in his hands.

"This is from Tamaki! Sorry for making you go last, I'll give you a pudding tomorrow to make for it!"

"Ooh, Mikkii is nice. I'm not even mad anymore."

"So that means that you were mad before..."

"Sou-chan, you don't need to pay attention to details like these."

"I'm sorry..."

Tamaki waved proudly his red envelope. The card couldn't be seen as it was still closed.

"It's from Rikkun! I saw him buying these the other day—"

"How?!"

"I was coming home from school and it just happened."

"Oh. Makes sense."

A shower of red and green colored confetti befell the nine idols as both managers appeared out of the blue with sacks of those.

"Congratulations on getting everything right! Everyone did a good job!"

"We are friends so that's easy—"

"It was too obvious."

"It was fun, we should do this again next year! But this time, with TRIGGER, too!"

And, as the guys were having fun, it started getting late. The photographer finished his job and went home, while the idols got changed and went to a different room, where futons were waiting for them... But not before a couple more hours of random talks, pillow fights, and endless smiles.


End file.
